


【獒蟒/龙蟒】琉璃

by Gina_zhang



Category: table-tennis
Genre: M/M, 獒蟒, 龙蟒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_zhang/pseuds/Gina_zhang





	【獒蟒/龙蟒】琉璃

马龙是王朝末年的太子，许昕是他的伴读，两人青梅竹马一起长大。张继科是京城根下一个屠户的儿子，张继科的娘生得好看，因着好看被人惦记强占了身子，没过多久悬梁自尽，衙门收了黑心钱把命案草草结了，张继科的爹单枪匹马闯进高门大户，到底没能手刃仇人，除夕夜张继科成了孤儿。

十几天后的元宵节，许昕带马龙偷溜出宫赏花灯，遇到了张继科。当时张继科穿着单衣快被冻僵，正努力爬向半块又冷又硬黑漆漆的窝窝头，被走路不看路的许昕踩到了手。许昕嫌弃张继科是个脏兮兮的小叫花子，但也给了张继科一块又软又甜香喷喷的糕点吃。

马龙看到张继科的眼神，不像个小孩，倒像个小兽，有些心惊，拉着许昕走了。

张继科记得清楚，马龙穿着紫衣服，许昕穿鹅黄，他俩走了，张继科从地上捡起许昕落下的半圆玉坠。

那玉坠是许昕在夜市摊位上随手买的，两个半圆形凑成一对，说是玉坠其实不是玉，是窑里烧的琉璃冒充的，看着漂亮，根本不值几个钱。老板看他二人穿得富贵，价格抬了一倍卖，也还不到一两银子。许昕想着可以送给哪个姐姐妹妹，但是刚接到手上，就被马龙拿走一块。

等到俩人各回各家，马龙到了寝宫，拿出自己那一半，让人给找了金丝银线穿着，打了同心结，系在自己白玉腰带上。结果第二天发现许昕并没有带另外一半，许昕根本不记得什么时候掉在哪儿，看到马龙白净的小脸绷得紧紧，摸着脑壳说要不我再买一对去？马龙不理他诨笑，把自己那块收起来。

两个小少爷的尊贵给张继科留下了深刻印象，他们两个被宫人视如珍宝一般找回去，张继科看着心里就想：原来这世间人和人的差距这样大。

时光匆匆流过，转眼少年们长大成人。乱世总不太平，四处有人起义。张继科也去投奔了义军，慢慢混上去，最后杀了不再得人心的头领，做了一方主将。

朝廷派出了镇压军队，可是昏君暴政多年欺压，民心早已失散，反而大部分普通将士被义军策反，收编了。

传言说义军要攻入京城。当今皇帝年迈昏庸，被心腹太监说动，悄悄从地道逃走。然而惜命的太监被义军收买，皇帝老儿从地道出来见到的就是数不清的刀尖，当场死于非命。

张继科带人攻入皇宫，皇室子弟只剩登基三天即国破家亡的新帝马龙一个，其他都逃了。马龙见到张继科，不卑不亢说今日我家气数已尽，要杀要剐悉听尊便。

张继科还没开口，身边的莽汉副将骂骂咧咧的，见到我们将军还不跪下！

张继科看到马龙落魄，一时间竟然没反应过来身份的变化。还是这莽夫一句话提醒了他，从小郁结于心的那口气终于可以宣泄出来了！

而马龙听到这句话，犹豫片刻，居然就真的跪下了。他身旁站着一人，忽然转身堵住了自己的嘴，才没有哭出声音。

张继科认出来，陪在马龙身边的人是许昕。

 

马龙这一跪，给张继科跪出了麻烦。按照张继科的打算，料想新帝高傲，断然不会受人折辱，只要马龙胆敢有言语冲突，直接杀了就是。如今马龙意图归顺，反倒不好下手。

马龙兀自长跪不起。张继科眼角余光扫到许昕肩膀耸动，传闻两人有不可告人的密切关系。张继科计上心来，向马龙讨要许昕。一旦马龙不从，乱刀砍死。

不等张继科找个理由编个目的出来，马龙答应了。

张继科一口气梗住，睁大了眼睛看马龙，马龙头规矩地低垂着，看不到他的表情。

张继科再看许昕，许昕也看着马龙，一脸的不可置信。

怎么弄死马龙，只有从长计议。

 

张继科久在军中，本来也是男女皆可，既然马龙不吝割爱，他也就笑纳了。

他知道许昕是个自小养尊处优的娇贵人物，做好了武力制服的准备。强迫一个曾经看不起自己的人在身下辗转承欢，那种心理上的快感远远大于生理。

许昕白天大闹过一次，摔碎了一屋子的东西，借机偷藏了块锋利瓷片。等晚上张继科要跟他亲热时，果然按捺不住动手了。许昕师从名家，可功夫到底不是行军打仗真刀真枪磨炼出的军人对手，行刺不成反被辱自不消说。

张继科心想，许昕对马龙倒是有情有义。早前没有逃不说，现在还想刺杀自己，不管成不成他这条小命都要为马龙断送了。

张继科没有如许昕所愿。不仅没有把许昕拉出去砍了，还温柔地叫人来给他治伤。说我们来做个交易，只要你乖乖听话，把我伺候好了，我饶你的情哥哥马龙不死。

许昕说不许你侮辱我和师兄的关系，他是君我是臣仅此而已。

许昕本来抱着必死的心，可张继科的话让他不禁开始妄想。但凡有一线生机，谁又不想活着呢？只要马龙活着，就还能有希望，不是吗？

 

一个月后，紧要政事处理了差不多，张继科办了场盛宴，宴请前朝君臣。

张继科坐在高台上，许昕跪在一旁，给他斟酒。张继科低声吩咐一句，许昕就剥葡萄，剥好了喂到张继科嘴里。这活计显然不够熟练，前朝臣子的非议声中，许昕的手抖个不停，半天剥好一颗，还一不当心掉了。张继科笑看不语，许昕咬牙继续剥。终于又剥好一颗，张继科像是担心葡萄再掉了，拉过许昕的手，就手吃了，还吮吸了下颤抖的指尖。

马龙安安静静地夹着眼前的精致菜肴，一口一口慢条斯理。

 

宴会到了高潮，张继科给马龙赐酒，让许昕给马龙端过去。许昕二话没说去了。

许昕跪坐在马龙对面，说师兄不要忘了给我报仇，抽出马龙贴身的袖剑，回头就刺张继科。

张继科躲过要害，肩膀生受一剑，许昕来势太快本来也是想着有去无回，被张继科抓住。马龙眼含热泪趁乱逃出去。

张继科脸上的笑模样收起，冷冷地看着被一圈刀尖指着的许昕，说你以为我是言而无信的小人？让人把赐给马龙的酒壶拿来，一饮而尽，然后把酒壶砸碎在地上。

许昕有些挫败有些后悔，闭着眼睛等死。

张继科却摸不准怎么处置许昕，他想杀了许昕，可总想起许昕鹅黄的一身，又干净又舒展，手指纤长，托着糕点的指尖和自己的手一碰立刻缩回，留下若即若离的一点余温。

 

于是他把许昕的一双手废了。

曾经也能舞刀弄枪、摘花飞叶的一双手，就此成了茶水都端不稳的摆设。

张继科来看望病榻上的许昕，说你的好师兄没能出城，不过我和你的约定还算数，只要你心甘情愿陪在我身边，我可以留马龙一命。

许昕在亲吻间隙喘息着说，你答应了我的，就一定不要杀他。不然我一定为他报仇，亲手杀了你。

 

三个月后，又一场宴会。这次是为马龙送别。张继科对马龙不错，给他一块偏远封地，还有个便宜王爷当。

马龙一反平常，也许是知道此生再无相见之日，竟然直愣愣地看了许昕一整晚。

眼神比往日更加热烈，从未有过的热烈，看得许昕惊心动魄。

 

第二天马龙一行启程。许昕当然没有资格送行。张继科回来说，我安排他走，是因为我喜欢你。

许昕只当没听到。

张继科不高兴了，说信不信我一纸诏书，把你师兄叫回来？

许昕这才不情不愿地应了一声，心知肚明张继科只是拿他找乐子。

被许昕这样差别待遇，张继科莫名有些嫉妒。

 

许昕以为张继科只是玩笑话，没想到几年过去了，张继科依然时不时召他侍寝。

终日无聊，许昕破天荒地跟张继科打趣，难道你是真喜欢上我？

张继科停下来，桃花眼里情潮涌动，我什么时候骗过你。

许昕撇嘴，不置可否。

 

从那天起许昕身边的看守松了一些，张继科甚至给了他个大学士的名头。他开始能在皇宫内小范围地走动，身边跟着一帮宫女太监，架势威风更胜从前。

有一天他去了马龙曾经住过的东宫。这东宫久不住人，荒凉得很了。穿过重重院落，走过道道门扉，不知怎么就一直走到了两人被关过禁闭的小屋前。略一迟疑，推开风中飘摇的破门。

里面当然不再有一个或两个愁眉苦脸的少年。是啊，他跟马龙都长大很多年了，很久没被关到这里来。

想重游故地，刚抬起脚就被身后的太监扶住了，说大学士脸色有恙，还是及早回去休息吧，咱们改日再来。

许昕说，不碍事，我进去看看就走。

那太监说，屋里寒气重，大学士身份矜贵，受凉了我们做奴才的可担当不起，还是回吧。

许昕索性不理，甩开太监的手。那太监一个侧身，堵在门前，依旧是好声气，眼神里却写满了轻蔑，一板一眼地说，大学士请回。

想再往前走一步竟是不能了。

 

这些年妥协成了惯性，难得坚持一次，碰了满头灰，居然也不觉怎么难堪。

许昕细细咬着嘴唇，咬得渗了血丝，出神了一会儿，失笑道，烦请公公带路。

出了小院门口，尚未穿过重重回廊，耳边忽然传来轻而缓的沙沙声。顺着声音望过去，一个穷酸书生打扮的人正在不远处扫地。

这人眉目出众，非寻常小厮可比，许昕忍不住多看了几眼。

大太监也狐疑地瞅了半天，叫小太监上去问这是谁，怎么穿得不是统一的灰衣。

小太监走过去问话，那人闻声抬起头来，向许昕一笑。

那笑中实在有太多情绪，唯独没有意外。这人不是别人，乃是前朝七代单传子承父业的太史令陈玘。

许昕迟钝了经年的脑子不太灵光地转，几年前宫变时不见他踪影，既已侥幸逃走，此番暴露身份，又意欲何为呢？

陈玘放下扫帚，走近来，笑眯眯拱手道，好久不见，大学士安好？

这句明显的揶揄让许昕清醒下来，他转身就走。他不想点破陈玘的身份，当日张继科令所有旧臣去吏部报道，逾期不到与乱党同罪，杀无赦。

陈玘却不依不饶地来抓他的袖子，被威武的大太监赶苍蝇一样挥开。

许昕皱眉，冷冰冰的口气说，你是谁，我不认识你。

陈玘挑眉，大声道，前朝太史陈玘，见过大学士。

这下许昕想装听不到都不行了，大小太监们更是目瞪口呆。还是大太监先反应过来——天上掉馅饼的好事儿，自己送上门来的前朝余孽！立刻喊道，快，把他抓起来！

许昕久不起波澜的心也慌乱了，几乎是同时喊道，你快走！

大太监一听，狠狠瞪了许昕一眼。

 

陈玘被兴奋于将要立功的小太监死死揪着，眼睛却一直看着许昕。

许昕认得陈玘。昔日东宫内，他与马龙年幼，陈玘长他二人几岁，还没有接掌父亲衣钵，三人也常一起玩耍。陈玘为人最是随心所欲，许昕曾笑他说，从没有见过这么暴脾气的史官，可别发起癫来把太史院都烧了。

情知跑不掉，许昕依然恼他不跑，恨得跺了下脚，你在这里干什么？

陈玘竟毫不在意自身安危，笑弯了眼睛说，受人之托，来看看你。上下打量一番，又点点头，看来你过得不错，这样很好。

受人之托，许昕知道他说的“人”肯定是马龙了。明知不该去问，问了会生事端，还是颤着嗓音，喉咙眼里干涩地挤出一个问句，他好吗？

陈玘眨眨眼睛，他啊，好得不得了。

俏皮的动作看得许昕一愣。

 

耳边忽然听到更大的动静，一个尖细的声音通报后，鱼贯而入一大堆人，把个不大的小院围了个水泄不通。

张继科径直朝许昕走来，握住了他的手，许昕的手冰凉冰凉的，一点温度都没有。

也许因为陈玘在，许昕想要把手抽回，张继科毫不犹豫地再次抓住了，握得很紧。

大太监凑到张继科耳边叽咕一番。张继科听到某个名字的瞬间一个激灵，不自觉地将手攥紧。轻微“咯嚓”声响，大太监眼皮挣命地一跳，那分明是许昕指骨快被捏折的声音。张继科慢一拍反应过来，赶紧松开了端在眼前看，脸上表情懊悔疼惜兼具。

陈玘看着有趣，笑意不减，淡淡说，大学士，我的话带到，这就要走了，你好好的。

许昕一动不动任由张继科动作，眉头都没皱起一寸。他眼睛一眨不眨看着陈玘，像是要在陈玘脸上找出朵花来。

这眼神看得张继科心惊。

 

小太监换了大内侍卫，一丝不苟地把陈玘带走了。

陈玘临走前叹了口气，好像有些苦恼：不是对不起你，就是对不起他，可谁又来对得起我呢。

许昕忽然接口，嗓音略带沙哑，谢了。

陈玘领情笑了笑，锐利的眉眼鲜活动人。

 

当晚张继科不敢睡觉，睁眼到天明。枕边许昕眼帘紧闭呼吸均匀，张继科却知道他也是一夜无眠。

知道了真正的熟睡是什么样子，装得再像也没用了。

许昕三个晚上没有睡着，张继科跟着睁了三天三夜的眼，第四天早晨散朝时起身起得猛了，眼前一片漆黑，忙坐回皇位养了会儿神。

眼一闭就开始心慌，脑子里不断闪过许昕没有血色的脸。又想起他那没有温度的手，那么冰那么凉，放在心窝子上都暖不热。

当即摆驾回寝宫。

 

许昕正歪在榻上喝粥。见张继科来了，忽的一笑，你来得真不巧，被我喝光了。

这几日他一个字也没说过，此刻听到他玩笑话，张继科有些意外的甜蜜，说我早朝前用过了，现在不饿。

说话间看到许昕放下汤匙，张继科主动请缨帮他漱口，擦手。拿起添了新伤的手察看，蛮力留下的淤痕还没有消去。没看上几眼，许昕问，看够了没？

张继科失笑，我要是说不够呢？

许昕懒洋洋的，那等看够了再说。

张继科心中一动，你要跟我说什么？

许昕问，看够了？

张继科松开手。

那只受伤的手忽然摸上了自己的脸，张继科只觉眼前世界不真实。

许昕却草草将手收回。张继科这次没再用强，可到底忍不住，跟着上床躺在许昕身边。

几天没有开荤，熟悉的环境很容易勾出某些熟悉的念头。欲望几乎是一瞬间就挺立起来，幸好有衣服遮挡，没有暴露在青天白日之下。张继科默不作声，呼吸越来越重了。

许昕当然也发现了，他左右动动，找了个舒服的位置，认命一般轻叹出声，你这两天离得我很远啊。

张继科声音低沉，是三天。

暗示足够明显，张继科再也按捺不下，翻身压住这具早有颓败之相的身体。

这几年来，他们的身体那么契合。他给他的一切，也绝不比马龙少。

他控制不住狠狠冲撞着身下的人，慢慢地，他听到了一阵阵压抑的呻吟，夹杂着忍受不住的惊叫。喘息声渐大，许昕像是终于不再忍耐本能反应，抛却所有前尘往事，礼义廉耻，忘掉所有愁肠心事，尽情与张继科沉浸在无边欲海。

 

张继科还是第一次听到许昕在床上出声，因此更加卖力地顶弄着，想方设法给许昕最大的欢愉。

实在是被弄得舒服得很了，许昕居然掉起了眼泪。

他这样子着实可爱，张继科忍不住想多看两眼，便坏心眼地半强迫他用骑乘位，举着他的腰吞吐着自己的那话儿。

这一来许昕的动作辛苦异常。他这几年身体本就不佳，何况手上无法借力，根本承受不起这么剧烈的运动，极深处不断被顶到，整个人都淹没在灭顶的快感里，到最后竟是哭得稀里哗啦。滚烫的泪珠砸到张继科脸上，眼睛里，仿佛张继科自己也哭了一回似的。

张继科心里沉甸甸的，隐约而来的内疚一经点燃瞬间席卷五脏六腑，他赶忙把许昕放下来，换了个让后者身体不那么受累的姿势，深入浅出辗转研磨，恨不得把整个身体嵌进去跟身下人合为一个，口中也断断续续呢喃着，别哭了许昕，科哥疼你。

许昕被他摆弄着哭声更大了，委屈得像个小孩子。他想把手从张继科手中抽出来，却不能够。

 

两人分别泄过一遭，张继科本想继续，看到许昕全身沁出一层细汗，明显是累得很了，只得作罢。

这般白日宣淫本就不多，如此情投意合更是绝无仅有，张继科起了兴致，带着许昕去泡温泉。

那温泉发在半山腰上，引出一股股水源到各个浴汤所在。

两人都是几天没睡，待下到脉脉流动的温泉水里，直舒服得眯上了眼睛。

许昕就在这温泉水的浴汤里睡着了。

张继科自己也是疲累之极，难得两人有此温情时刻，屏退了一干内侍，只留他和许昕两个，就也靠在边上昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

 

惊醒的时候是一阵前所未有的心痛。他睁开眼，看着没入胸膛的自己从不离身的佩剑，视线上移，是半坐半跪、用尽全身力气握着剑柄的许昕。

许昕这一剑正中膻中穴，穿了个透底，神仙也救不活了。

张继科了然，露出和前几天一样懊悔的神情，瞧着许昕，说，我还以为你会对我有情。

握着剑柄的手轻晃一下。

张继科吃力地抬起一只手，搭在许昕手上，帮他扶稳了，说，我死了，你也活不成，咱俩也算是殉情了。

许昕极快地眨一下眼，泪珠摔碎在水面上，很快没有了痕迹，说你杀了师兄，我怎么可能喜欢你。

张继科叹气，你怎么知道他死了，那个太史不是说，他活得很好么？

许昕说，我们小时候约定过的暗号，眨眼的意思是，风紧，扯谎——

张继科忽然笑了，笑得喘不过气，嘴边咳出一朵血花。

我以为，我还以为……

他没有再说下去。

反倒像安慰许昕似的，回忆着说，药在筷子上，是一种慢性毒药，三个月毒发，一刻钟内毙命，他没有吃太多苦头。

又过了好一会儿，他的手再也握不住许昕的，无力地滑了下来。

许昕松手，那剑就光秃秃丑陋地插在张继科身上。他第一次注意到张继科的剑柄，上面挂着一对琉璃冒充的玉坠。

许昕茫茫然心想，再也没有人能迫使他做任何不想做的事情了。


End file.
